


Crimson

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Control, Set During Emperor's Control, Sith corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: A quick drabble set in the gap between Acts 2 and 3 when the Jedi Knight is held within the Empire.Based on the prompt "A memory they want to forget".





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Shimmersing on tumblr.
> 
> Has been up on tumblr a while but I'm just now getting to posting my favorite drabbles/ficlets over from Tumblr to here.

The basin had already gone from crystal clear to a filthy murky color, but the hands that were using it were still tinged pink, and sandy red grit remained irritatingly caught beneath the fingernails.

Sighing out the Zabrak shook his head, reminding himself under his breath “There’s some time yet before they come to fetch me.”

His eyes glanced to the lightsabers set on the counter beside the sink. The battered ancient weapons stolen from the tomb in which they had rested undisturbed for centuries – perhaps more.

Still they cut well enough. The fools who’d attempted to attack him had learned that lesson well enough, and rather permanently. With luck he would be given the time to modify his new weapons at a later date.

A flash of yellow in his vision drew his gaze up, and he brushed aside the strand of hair responsible.

Now his eyes caught on those of another.

Crimson, tinged yellow, set in a face both familiar and entirely unrecognizable.

_Who_? he felt his brows draw in confusion at the same time the stranger’s did. In the mirror.

“I’d forgotten,” he murmured, half laughing at his own foolishness, half flinching away from the darkness that encroached on his mind whenever he thought too much of the past. He reached a blood stained hand forward to touch the red force-corrupted gaze that watched him.

“So much time and I still think they’ll be green every time I see them.”


End file.
